Supreme Emperor Agress
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51067 |no = 1490 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 11, 14, 25, 28, 31, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 8, 6, 4, 17, 15, 13, 11, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 25, 28, 31, 34, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The first emperor of the Randall Empire. Shortly after the founding of the empire, Agress fell out of favor with the volunteer army that had helped him win the crown. He was also unable to capture the hearts of the people or manage the administration he had set into place, resulting in an unfulfilled life. Had he been able to entrust his rule to someone else and serve on the field to keep the empire united, its influence over Elgaia would have been much greater today. Perhaps he would have been able to achieve the ideal of uniting the whole of Elgaia under the empire's rule. |summon = I shall fear nothing... I will work towards my ideals. History shall serve as proof of my deeds! |fusion = Accomplishments demand sacrifice. And I will never forget those who have given up so much for us... |evolution = I have no doubts, nor grief. I shall fight until the end, not only for my vassals and my people, but for myself as well! | hp_base = 6215 |atk_base = 2345 |def_base = 2325 |rec_base = 2162 | hp_lord = 8075 |atk_lord = 2905 |def_lord = 2919 |rec_lord = 2714 | hp_anima = 9192 |rec_anima = 2416 |atk_breaker = 3203 |def_breaker = 2621 |def_guardian = 3217 |rec_guardian = 2565 |def_oracle = 2770 |rec_oracle = 3161 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Sacred Emperor's Guidance |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, restores HP each turn & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 50% BC efficacy & heals 600-800 + 10% Rec |bb = Supreme Emperor's Light |bbdescription = 16 combo Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Def, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage, heal 3500-4000 + 10% Rec & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Dynastic Radius |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% Def to Atk, fills 4-7 BC when damage is taken, fills 7 BC per turn & fills 8 BC instantly |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Glory of the Dawn |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Supreme Emperor's Splendor |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP & low probability of enormous damage reduction |esnote = 10% chance to reduce damage to 1 (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |evofrom = 51066 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to max HP, Def |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_3_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining. 50% boost at full HP total |omniskill1_4_sp = 10 |omniskill1_4_desc = Boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_4_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost. 50% boost at 0% HP total |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts BC efficacy |omniskill2_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances 40% boost to all parameters Leader Skill effect |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Agress2 }}